Let's Start at the Very Beginning
by masterkathy
Summary: SUPERFAMILY. Steve and Tony, after being together three years, come to the mutual conclusion that they both want kids. That's how they end up at the orphanage where they meet three year old Peter Parker, and their lives are changed forever. Steve/Tony Bruce/Darcy Clint/Natasha Thor/Jane deaged!Loki Rated M for much later chapters. Reviews appreciate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the beginning of what is to be an amazing, epic, SuperFamily fic. This first little snippet is just laying down a foundation.

Also, I wanted to get this adoption out of the way quick, so this is olden-time adoption. Quick, fast, not much paperwork, and generally easy. They get Peter out of there the day they meet him.

OOOOOO

Prologue

OOOOOO

Steve and Tony fell in love after the attack on New York City. It took them awhile, but they finally realized what they had been missing, and became a bonafide couple. The rest of the team was happy for them. They had been together for three blissful years when they made a mutual decision: they both wanted kids. And that's how they ended up at the NYC Central Orphanage.

"Tony, how will we know when we've found the right kid?" Steve whispered to his partner as they walked towards the playroom.

Tony looked up at the nervous super soldier. "Steve, we'll just know. It'll hit you like Mjolnir when Thor's in a bad mood."

Steve chuckled at Tony's analogy, and they entered the playroom. The kids instantly flocked around them. Kids of all sizes, shapes, colors, and ages. It was no surprise that the two men were overwhelmed. No one noticed the small boy in the corner, sitting in the worn armchair, reading. Well, no one did until Steve, of course.

Peter Parker was told often that he would never be adopted. Whilst the other kids flocked potential parents, he stayed in the lumpy old armchair, cuddling against the pillow and reading Popular Mechanics. Recently aged three years, he was the definition of child genius. When Steve and Tony entered the room, he didn't even bother to look up.

"Tony, look at that boy over there," Steve whispered to his partner quietly. Tony glanced up and saw Peter. "Is he... Reading Popular Mechanics?"

The two men grinned at each other, and moved towards the armchair.

"Hey there," Tony said quietly as he leant down beside the armchair. Peter looked up quickly, fear passing over his face. "Hi. I'm Tony. What's your name?"

Peter looked between the two men. "P-pe-er."

"Peter?" Steve questioned. Peter nodded. "I'm Steve. How old are you, sweetie?"

"T-ree," Peter said, holding up three fingers. "Ma birt-day wa a mont a-go." He was warming up to them. He held up his reading material. "Dis is mine. I read it lots."

"Do you like science, Peter?" Tony asked. Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Me too. Hey, why weren't you over with the other kids, hm?"

Peter looked sad. "Dey don't like me vewy much. Dey may fun of me an sometime take way ma books. It okay if you wanna go bat ova by dem. I can jut read moh."

"Actually, I can't think of any place I'd rather be than right here with you." Steve said. "Tony, go talk to the director. I think we've made our choice."

OOOOOO

Three hours later, Steve, Tony, and Peter were on their way back to Stark Tower. Tony was still fuming from the director's words. She had tried to talk them out of taking Peter until the very end. No kid deserved to be treated like that. Peter was sitting in the backseat in his new car seat, reading a copy of Time Magazine that he'd found on the seat beside him.

"He's gorgeous," Steve said as he constantly sneaked looks back at his new son. "Did Pepper and Jarvis get his room set up?"

"Just with some measly basics. We're taking the kid shopping tomorrow. Clothes, his own furniture, toys, books... Hey, maybe I could set up a little section of the lab for him. You think he'd like that?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled. Peter had fallen asleep. "Of course he would. I honestly think he would love anything we put in front of him."

Tony looked over at his love and smiled as well. "You happy, babe?"

Steve simply took his hand and kissed his knuckles. It didn't take long for them to reach Stark Tower. Tony parked in the twenty-car garage, and Steve carefully lifted a still sleeping Peter into his arms. The elevator ride up to the Stark-Rogers penthouse was not eventful.

"Oh my god," Pepper whisper-shouted when she saw him. "he's a little angel. Look at that little nose!"

Steve walked to go put Peter in bed, leaving Tony to speak to the overexcited female. "He was such a lonely little kid. He could hardly speak to Steve and I at first. Maybe meeting the rest of the gang tomorrow night will do him good."

OOOOOO

Peter woke up in a new place, all alone. The sheets were soft, and the blanket was thick. His shoes were missing, but he wasn't worried. He was sure that Steve and Tony, or "Pops and Daddy," had just wanted to keep dirt off the sheets. He pushed back the comforter and stretched out his lanky limbs.

It was quite an ordeal to get down from the large bed, but he finally succeeded, and padded over to the slightly open door to enter the hallway.

"Hey Peter," Steve said when the boy cautiously entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "Did you have a nice nap, baby?"

Peter nodded sleepily, padding over to where Tony was sitting at the counter. He lifted his arms up, and Tony lifted him into his lap. "Daddy, I'm hungwy," he said softly.

"How would you like some pancakes, baby?" Steve asked.

Peter smiled. "I like pancakes."

Tony kissed the boy's forehead and held him tight.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: Hm. Did you like it? Should I continue? Chapter one will be about shopping and meeting the team and their kids, etc etc. Would anyone like me to continue? Reviews are much appreciated, especially with feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, someone liked my story, so I wrote out another chapter, featuring the rest of the team, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and a whole slew of children. Peter spends a whole day shopping with his Dads, and then meets his new family. Cuteness galore.

OOOOOO

Chapter One

OOOOOO

Steve wasn't sure how or when, but Peter had someone managed to get into his and Tony's bed during the night. He woke up to hear Tony chuckling, and giggles emerging from the boy's mouth. Tony was pretending that he had Peter's nose, and as realistic as it seemed, Peter knew he was only kidding. He was also fascinated by the faint glow of the arc reactor on Tony's chest.

"Good morning," Steve said.

Peter turned a bit to snuggle against Steve's side. "Good mowning Papa," he said squeakily, kissing the super soldier's cheek. "Daddy was stealin' ma nose."

"You know, Tony, stealing isn't very nice," Steve said scoldingly, a twinkle in his eye. "And in front of Peter? Tsk tsk."

Peter looked between his two dads and giggled even harder. "Daddy, Papa, stop bein' so silly!" He pushed back the comforter and wiggled his little toes. "I'm hungwy again... Can we have food?"

Tony smiled. "Of course we can, sweetie. What would you like for breakfast?"

"FRIED RICE!" Peter squealed in delight.

"Well, definitely not a traditional breakfast food choice, but I will see what I can do to make it work," Tony picked up the wriggly little boy and started towards the kitchen. "Capsicle, you coming?"

"Just give me a minute, babe," Steve replied.

OOOOOO

Tony did manage to get his son the requested fried rice, and the three men ate a hearty breakfast of the yummy Chinese food. After that, Pepper watched the baby while the two men showered, and she gave Peter a bath in his bathroom.

"He needs new clothes," Tony said as they walked towards the car. "You have no idea how much I hated putting those dirty rags back on him. Especially after Pepper got him so squeaky clean."

Peter got himself hooked up in the seat all by himself, a feat that he boasted about the entire way to Kid Palace, a store that specialized in good-quality child clothing and toys. Peter was still babbling away when they entered the store.

"We need to get him checked for sizes," Steve said.

So they found a clerk, who measured his legs and his arms and his chest and his feet (which made Peter giggle again, which made his dads smile). With the sizes written on a piece of paper, the two men went searching for clothing that they found appropriate.

"I like dese!" Peter said, poking at a pair of skinny jeans.

Tony scoffed. "Three years old and our child is already a hipster." He grabbed a couple choice pairs of skinny jeans, in a variety of colors.

Steve insisted on a pair of khakis, and a package of basic white t-shirts. Tony chose a ton of sciencey tees, and a couple polo shirts. Peter went crazy, picking the wackiest pairs of socks and little kid boxers that he could find.

"What about shoes?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony looked down at the hyper little boy. "Let's let Peter choose." Peter looked up with wide, appreciative eyes. "Go on, kid."

As he ran towards the shoes, Steve leaned down to capture Tony's lips in a passionate kiss. "You are an amazing father," he mumbled against his mouth.

Tony grinned. "You are too. Even if your clothing choices are a bit old-fashioned."

Peter was in a dilemma. He was stuck between two choices. There were the classic black Converse hightops, and the black Doc Martens. Tears of frustration peaked at the tips of his eyes, and he mentally scolded himself for being so selfish. He should be thankful for getting one pair of shoes.

"Peter?" Steve asked, the worry apparent in his voice. "Oh no, baby, what's wrong?"

In the end, Tony ended up buying both pairs of shoes, even when Peter asked that he not.

OOOOOO

It was three o' clock when they finally got home. The shopping bags were spread between Tony, Steve, and Happy, whilst Peter clumsily carried the shoeboxes. Pepper, who had been going over reports at the kitchen counter, looked up and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, Tony, did you buy the whole store?" Pepper questioned.

"Only the best for my little boy, Pep," Tony replied. "C'mon, Peter, let's go put away all your new stuff." The little boy trailed after his Daddy. Happy took Steve's bags from him and followed them.

Steve collapsed on the stool beside Pepper's. "Shopping is so time-consuming. But Pepper, it was so worth it."

Pepper smiled. "The family's been coming in and out of here all day. They're all really looking forward to meeting Peter; especially the kids. A new playmate is always a big deal."

Steve delivered a kiss on the redhead's cheek before moving to help his lover and his son with the purchases.

OOOOOO

(WARNING: This is a paragraph explaining the whole deaged!Loki thing.)

Loki's punishment for betrayal to the nine realms had been torture for nearly 300 Asgardian years, which was only about one year on Earth. As much as Odin loved his son, he knew this was the only thing that even had a chance of changing Loki's ways.

After the fact, Loki was a broken man. He never smiled, never laughed, and never tricked. He spent most of his time in his bedroom at the palace, sleeping. Odin and Frigga were heartbroken, watching their son live like that. That was when Odin devised a plan.

Loki was reborn as a mortal, by Darcy. Yes, Darcy had the Immaculately Concepted Loki, after much discussion with Thor. She admitted that while she didn't like what he had done, she didn't like hearing what the torture had made him either. Bruce, her boyfriend, didn't really like the idea. But once Thor explained that Loki would truly be their child, living a full mortal life with no recollection of Asgard or what he had done, Bruce agreed as well.

And Loki was their son. He looked like old Loki, true, but he came from Darcy's womb and loved her as any child loved their mother. Bruce was his dad, and he loved him as well. He smiled lots, laughed even more, and loved his entire family. He was a happy kid, and Thor loved seeing him like that.

Loki was two years old when Tony and Steve adopted Peter.

OOOOOO

Peter was nervous about meeting his new family. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a Bazinga t-shirt, with neon green and neon orange striped socks. Tony had insisted that he didn't need shoes, seeing as they would only be going down one floor, to where Bruce lived with Darcy and Loki.

"Papa," he whispered from his spot in Steve's arms, "what if dey don't like me?"

Steve looked surprised. "They're going to love you, baby, just like we do. We're all one big happy family."

The elevator doors opened on Bruce and Darcy's floor, and they stepped off into the living room, where everyone was gathered, watching Wreck-It Ralph and eating popcorn.

"Look who is is guys," Bruce said with a smile. "Peter!"

Peter peeked out from behind Tony's legs shyly. "Daddy... Should I go say hewwo?"

"Go ahead Pete," Tony replied. "Alright, guys, this is mine and Steve's new son, Peter. Peter, this is the family. There's Uncle Bruce and Aunt Darcy with their son Loki," the Banners waved, "and over there is Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha and their daughter Tasia," Tasia gurgled happily, "and on the couch is Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane and the twins, Matthew and Markus." The twins, hearing their names, immediately ran over and hugged Peter.

Peter let out a squeak in surprise before reluctantly hugging the boys back. They dragged Peter over to the couch, and situated him between the two of them.

"Man of Iron, that is a beautiful boy you have," Thor said with a chuckle. "Quite shy, as well."

"He's getting better every day," Tony replies. Steve sat down in the armchair and pulled Tony down onto his lap.

Eventually, all five kids ended up on the couch. Loki snuggled deep against Peter's side, a thumb in his mouth and his stuffed turtle clutched under his arm. The twins were in a makeshift pig pile, with Matthew's head resting on Tasia's lap. Tasia, being a baby, giggled and pulled lightly at his golden blonde hair. After Wreck-It Ralph came Brave, and the children all fell asleep.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: So what do you think? One of my favorite parts of this story is Loki's backstory. It's really sad. Also the kids in general. Should I venture onwards? All reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Such good feedback makes the robot very happy. And makes the robot write more, which is always a good thing. Baby Peter becomes quite clingy and cranky in this chapter, but it all works out in the end. As always, reviews are appreciated.

OOOOOO

Chapter Two

OOOOOO

One Month Later...

Peter had determined, after spending plenty of time with all the Avenger Children, that Loki was his best friend. So he never got freaked out when he woke up in his race car bed and Loki was snuggled against his side. Exactly one month after his adoption, he woke up to that very situation. Loki was wearing his favorite button-up fire truck pajamas, and clutching Snapper, his turtle. Peter turned a little and hugged his friend even closer.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Tony, Bruce, and Darcy were having a discussion about their boys.

"I just don't see why he comes up here so often," Darcy explained. "He used to love the ship bed that we got for him. And he's not had trouble sleeping alone since we moved him to his own room."

"I really think he just likes being around Peter. And honestly, guys, it's no problem having him. He's never been any trouble," Tony replied. Bruce and Darcy agreed to let Loki stay for awhile, and they left. Tony went to the kitchen

Steve was making pancakes when the two boys emerged. Peter was holding Loki's hand in his own, which Tony took a picture of from his spot in the old-fashioned diner booth.

"Mowning Daddy, mowning Papa," Peter said sleepily.

"Gmowning Unca Steeb, Gmowning Uncle Ony," Loki added in the same fashion.

The boys crawled up to sit at the booth as well, in booster seats. Steve put two plates of already cut and prepared pancakes in front of them, along with sippy cups of orange juice.

"And here are some for you, Mr. Stark," Steve said lovingly, leaning down to kiss Tony's forehead before putting down a plate in front of him.

Tony grinned up at him. "Thanks, babe."

OOOOOO

Tony had kept to his word, and part of his lab was for Peter's special use. They were in there one day, with Tony working on a sPhone update and Peter coloring in his vast assortment of coloring books. His current choice was called Kittens in Baskets.

"Uh, Daddy," Peter said after noticing the pencil in his little hand. "You stoled my crayon."

Tony looked down an saw the purple crayon. "Oh, sorry little one." They switched writing utensils and went back to their work. "So, you like cats, huh?"

Peter nodded. "I love kitties. They'we fluffy, like Loki's hair after sweep-time."

"Well, maybe Papa and I can talk about getting you a kitten of your own. Would you like a kitten?" Tony asked.

"Weally?"

"Sure."

Tony finished up his work and then picked up Peter to go upstairs. At the sight of his Papa reading in the living room, Peter wriggled out of Tony's grasp and ran over to him.

"Papa, whatcha weadin'?" Peter asked.

"It's called The Grapes of Wrath. You want Papa to read to you for awhile?" Steve asked. Peter simply pointed to the page and rested his cheek against Steve's chest. "Comfy, baby?"

Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and listened to his Papa read. Tony watched the two with admiration and love in his eyes. He had the family that he had always wished for, and he wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

"Cap, he's asleep," Tony whispered, walking over to lift the sleeping boy into his arms. "Wanna go put him to bed with me?"

Steve bookmarked the page and followed. Tony took off the boy's Converse and Steve tucked him beneath the Finding Nemo sheets and comforter.

"Can you believe it's been a month already?" Tony asked.

"Crazy." Steve agreed.

"Well, the kid should be asleep for awhile. You wanna go watch a movie and snuggle on the couch?" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll even let you pick what we watch."

Steve took Tony's hand and lead him out of the room. "Jarvis, please inform us when Peter wakes up." And the two lovers walked to the Living Room together in peace.

OOOOOO

The alarm sounded not long after the one month anniversary, in the middle of the night. Peter started to cry, he was so scared. Tony and Steve ran into his room, knowing what they had to do.

"Pete, Papa and I have to go help," Tony said as they grabbed his blankie and started towards the elevator. "You're gonna go stay with Aunt Darcy and Aunt Jane and the other kids for a little bit, alright?"

Peter put on his mad face. "No! Stay wif DADDY!"

"Peter, honey, we have to go! They need us!" Steve said as they reached the Banner floor.

Darcy was already on the couch, surrounded by kids. "Hey Peter! You wanna come watch a movie?"

"NO! I WANNA GO WIF MA DADDY AND MA PAPA!" Peter yelled. Jane walked over and grabbed Peter. 'Just go,' she mouthed. "NOOOOO! DADDDDYYYY! PAPAAAAA!"

It broke their hearts to leave him there so upset, but it was what they had to do. The Avengers had assembled. Pepper showed up soon enough, and took the still sobbing Peter from Jane, whose boys were also freaking out. Peter burrowed his face against Pepper's neck, and sniffled. He fell asleep that way three hours later, at nearly six in the morning.

OOOOOO

Tony and Steve didn't get back to the penthouse until noon. They had had to go to SHIELD for a debriefing, and then napped for an hour on cots at the base. Pepper was nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Hey," Tony said softly, kissing her cheek. "How was he?"

"Don't even ask." Pepper said tiredly. "He sobbed for so long. I couldn't get him to calm down. He finally fell asleep around six, woke up at eight, sobbed for three more hours, and now he's finally sleeping by himself."

Steve contained his shock. "Go home, Pep. Get some rest. And thank you."

Tony turned to face his boyfriend. "He can't behave like that every time we leave him, Cap. That's insane."

"It was his first time, Tony. He had to get out of his comfort zone in the middle of the night, when he was tired and cranky. And the two people who always comfort him had to go. I'm not surprised that he acted like that." Steve smiled sadly. "He needs to eat. Let's go get him."

Peter was awake. He was nestled back against his pillows, reading Alice in Wonderland. He didn't look up when Tony and Steve walked in.

"Hey baby," Steve said. No response. "Peter, honey? Are you alright?"

Tony tried to reach for him, but he scooted away. "Peter, don't do this. C'mon, let Daddy hold you."

"No!" Peter said. "Tony, pwease take me back to da orphanage."

Tony and Steve looked at each other.

"No, I refuse to do that," Tony replied. "Why would you want to go back to that place?"

"'Cause... 'Cause you don't want me no moh," Peter said, tears trickling down his cheeks. "You lef me hewe an I wah scared an you promise you never let me be scared again an I was so pwease take me back to da orphanage Da- I mean Tony."

Steve grabbed Peter and hugged him close. "Oh no baby we came back didn't we? I'm so sorry you were scared, honey, but Daddy and I had to go fight the bad guys. We had to keep our baby safe!"

Peter let out a small wail and clutched Steve's white shirt in his fists. Steve rubbed his back as he cried. Tony joined the embrace a few moments later.

The cool down process was long. They managed to get the crying down to occasional sniffles with fried rice. Peter didn't eat much, but at least he got in a few bites. Then Steve gave him a bubble bath with all seven of his rubber duckies. They dressed him in ice cream footie pajamas, and gave him his blankie. After Steve and Tony quickly showered and changed, all three of them snuggled together on the couch in front of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Peter had his cheek against the arc reactor. Tony was running his fingers through Peter's sticky-uppy brown hair, and Steve rubbed his back.

"I'm sowwy, Daddy," Peter said softly.

"That's okay, baby. But just know that you're mine and Papa's son now. You're never going back to that orphanage. You're ours, and we love you." Tony explained.

"I love you too, Daddy. An I love you, Papa." Peter yawned and closed his eyes.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: Poor Peter. Gosh. But everything is all better now! And things can only go uphill from here, right? (Exactly!) Feedback and criticism, please. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Holy schnikes. Fourteen reviews. *insert happy robot dance* And the chapters will just keep on coming. Also, for PhoenixGirl, I love your reviews, so no worries, m'kay? Awesomesauceness. So on with the glorious chapter, then. This chapter features *drumroll* THE FLU! Make sure to stay healthy during flu season, folks!

Also, as a side note, Ninja Rings are plastic rings with ninja faces on them. Popular with kids, especially boys.

OOOOOO

Chapter Three

5 Months Post-Adoption

OOOOOO

It all started with the sniffles. It was the middle of September, so Steve and Tony weren't worried. It could easily mean that Peter had allergies to pollen or pet dander (from his three month old kitten, Snugglemuffin).

But then the cough started: a dry, rasping cough that couldn't be helped with water or tea or suckers (occasionally cough drops). Tony and Steve became inquisitive then. It wasn't until Peter developed a 102.5 degree fever that they came to their final conclusion.

"He has to have the flu," Tony said. "I mean, look at him. The mucous is so bad he can hardly swallow food anymore."

Steve looked down at Peter, who was sleeping on the couch in the living room. The coffee table was stocked with flu essentials: bottles of water and Kleenex and some cough drops. There was also a pile of books and Peter's drawing pad and the TV remote. The small boy was even paler than usual, and the tip of his nose was red. Blankie was wrapped around him.

"But it isn't even flu season!" Steve proclaimed. "Poor baby. What're we supposed to do for food?"

It ended up being Darcy who saved the day. She waddled out of the elevator (she was at that time nearly eight months pregnant and very much showing) carrying a thermos and two Tupperware containers, along with a box of Saltines.

"Broth and crackers for little Peter. It really helps with Loki and Bruce when they're sick, so I thought you might wanna try it." Darcy set everything down on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. "Man, my stomach just keeps on growing."

"And how is little Chloe doing today?" Steve asked.

"She's wearing out her Mommy, that's for sure. We're gonna have to put her in soccer or something, with the way she kicks my bladder." Darcy gave both men a hug. "Call me when Peter's feeling better, okay? Loki hasn't smiled in days. We're getting worried." And with that said, she left.

"Daddy," Peter called out softly when he woke up. After a violent set of coughing, he tried again. "Daddy? Papa?"

Steve was the first to react, walking over to kneel beside Peter. "Hey baby! How're you feeling?"

"Ma fwoat hurts, Papa." Peter coughed again. "Kiss an make aw better?"

"I'm sorry, baby, this really isn't one of those situations." Steve kissed the baby's forehead as Tony walked in with a sippy cup of warm brother and a bowl of crackers. "Oh look, there's Daddy."

"Hello little bird," Tony said. "Auntie Darcy brought you some broth. You wanna try some?"

Peter happily accepted the cup and snuggled back against the cozy pillows. "Daddy, can I watch Bwave pwease?"

And so, Brave was put on, and Peter snuggled between the two men, drinking his broth and occasionally nibbling on one of the crackers.

"Papa, Daddy... I don't wanna be sick no moh," Peter mumbled against his pillow.

"Why don't you just close your eyes and try to get some more sleep, okay honey?" Steve said.

Peter drifted off in a flu-induced haze not long after, dreaming of Snugglemuffin, Blankie, and his very best friend Loki.

OOOOOO

About a week later, Peter came home from the Banners with a Ninja Ring on his ring finger. Loki had a matching one on his. But the story behind these Ninja Rings was what most interested Tony and Steve.

"So Loki an I gots mawwied," Peter announced at dinner that night. "See? We gots wings an evewything! Maffew wah da pwiest."

Tony stopped eating, his spoon halfway between his bowl of soup and his mouth. "Oh, really? And why did you decide to marry Loki, baby boy? Why not Tasia? Or Markus?"

Peter smiled. "Loki is ma best fwiend, Daddy. I loves him. Duh. Besides, girws awe gwoss. An Mawk is a dweeb."

"You shouldn't call Markus a dweeb, baby," Steve replied, wiping the little boy's chin. "But congratulations on your marriage to Loki, although I do wish you had invited us to the wedding."

"No pawents awwowed, Papa." Peter said matter-of-factly. "We 'woped."

Tony coughed, splattering soup everywhere. "Did you just say you eloped?!" he asked.

"Uh-huh," the boy responded.

"Our baby, the hipster-genius," Tony grinned at his boyfriend and their son. "I hope that will to learn new things lasts through your teenage years, young man. Your Papa and I both want you to go to college one day."

Peter nodded. "Of couwse, Daddy. Cowwege is impowtant!"

Tony's phone beeped, so he pulled it out of his pocket. The message made his grin even larger.

Bruce: Loki has just informed us that he and Peter eloped.

Tony: I know, Peter said the same thing.

Bruce: The ninja rings are a nice touch.

OOOOOO

Chloe Theresa Banner was born three weeks early, in early October. It was raining steadily that day. Darcy had gone into labor at two in the morning, so Bruce dropped off Loki with Tony and Steve, who put him in with Peter. The birth didn't occur until seven. The whole family was down to the hospital by eight.

"Auntie Dawcy had da baby?" Peter asked sleepily in the car. Loki was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"Yup. Loki has a baby sister now!" Steve said excitedly. He loved babies.

Peter squeezed Loki's hand and smiled. "Wait... Why don't I get to have a baby sister?"

Tony snorted. "Because one little kid is enough for your Papa and I, thank you very much. Maybe one day, honey."

When they got up to the fifth floor of the hospital, Bruce was waiting for them outside in the waiting area. He looked even more tired than usual, but a huge smile graced his tanned face. Loki immediately ran over and jumped into his open arms.

"Hey guys. Loki, you ready to meet your baby sister?" he asked. Loki nodded happily.

She was small, with a tuft of black hair and a cute little nose. Loki got to sit next to his Mommy as she held the baby, and stroked his sister's cheek. Peter sat on her other side but just looked.

"She's beautiful, Darce," Jane said.

Darcy simply nodded, too caught up in the baby to really notice anything else.

OOOOOO

Peter's six month anniversary was a week after Chloe was born. The whole family had a party in the penthouse, with Peter being showered with love and presents. But finally, after everyone had left, Steve, Tony, and Peter had their own celebration.

Peter went to sleep with a smile on his face.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: So yeah. Wasn't really feeling this chapter. Not sure why. I appreciate all the reviews, though. :3 Make me very happy. Reviews are much appreciated! They keep me motivated! :) -RinntheRobot-


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I got the idea for part of this chapter after waking up from a brilliant nap. Let me be the first to tell you that summer work for AP classes is the bane of a teenager's existence, and when mixed with Cross Country and Marching Band, the combination can be lethal! So today's lesson is that you're NEVER too old to take a nap. Everybody gets a little tired sometimes! 3, Rinn

OOOOOO

Chapter Four

Seven Months Post-Adoption

OOOOOO

Steve always got a full night's sleep. He was a firm believer that the nighttime was meant for sleep (and naughty time with Tony, but that was besides the point). Tony had an entirely different philosophy. He was a night owl, so he only got a couple hours a night. Naps were a must for him. And Peter? Peter was just a baby. Babies need lots of sleep.

Every day around two in the afternoon, Tony would stop what he was doing and leave his lab. He would go find Peter, and the two of them would lie down on the couch together, falling asleep rather quickly. During these times, Steve liked to sit in the armchair and read, just to be close to them. He could hear the hum of the arc reactor and Peter's wispy breathing, which was definitely relaxing.

Tony woke up first, stretching his arms above his head. Peter clutched him closer, nuzzling the arc reactor with his cheek and yawning. Tony looked over at Steve and smiled softly.

"Hey sexy," Tony said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Nearly five. Long nap today." Steve closed the book and set it on the side table. "Did you have any plans for dinner? Or should I ask Jarvis to whip something up?"

"Whatever you want, hon," Tony replied.

"Actually, sir," Jarvis said. "Peter has requested a dinner of fried rice. He told me earlier to ask permission. Shall I call King Wu and place an order?"

Steve chuckled. "Yes, Jarvis, you can place an order of fried rice for Peter. But I'm in the mood for Italian. So maybe two orders of spaghetti for Mr. Stark and I? From Mercutio's?"

"Absolutely, sir." Jarvis said. "I will order both requests straight away."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Tony said as he turned on the television. "Oh hey, Markus and Matthew's birthday party is this weekend. Saturday at noon. Can you believe they're already four years old? I still remember that first night, when Thor was bouncing up and down like a little kid with a sugar high."

Steve nodded. "I remember. Peter and I picked a present for each yesterday when we were out shopping."

At the mention of his name, Peter jerked awake. "Papa, is somefin wong?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"No, baby, I'm sorry for waking you up," Steve said. "You have been asleep for awhile though, little one. Jarvis just ordered dinner. Why don't you go get something to drink and come sit with us." Peter slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Ja-vis!" Peter called.

"Yes, Mr. Peter?" Jarvis replied.

"Could I have sohm tea?" the boy asked. "Gween, if we have it?"

"Of course, sir."

Peter walked back into the living room with his tea a few minutes later. Steve had moved to the couch, and there was a perfect Peter-sized space between the two of them. He sat down and took a sip.

"Dowtow Who is on, Daddy!" Peter said happily. Tony stopped flipping the channels and stopped on BBC America.

The Doctor was waving his sonic screwdriver around, babbling on and on to Amy and Rory about something or another. Peter sipped at his tea some more before setting it on the coffee table. He took one of his Papa's hands, and one of his Daddy's, and held them both as he watched his show.

OOOOOO

The twins' birthday party was small, with just the family present. Peter and Loki held hands while they ate pizza and cake. Loki showed off his baby sister to everyone, and the five bigger children played with toys.

"Pe-er," Matthew said. "Why you an Oki haf mashin' wings?"

Peter looked down at his ninja ring. "Oh, it's 'cause Oki an I are in wove. That's why you geh mawwied."

Loki, who didn't talk much, cuddled closer to Peter's side and stuck his thumb in his mouth. His black hair was ruffled slightly, and his pale cheeks held a small blush.

OOOOOO

The family was by no means perfect. They had their ups and their downs, their ins and their outs. But the most important thing was that they all cared about one another, and made sure everyone else was safe, healthy, and happy.

OOOOOO

THE END

OOOOOO

Author's Note: This story was never meant to be super duper long, guys. This was just leading up to the main story, about all the kids as teenagers. There will be love. There will be anger. There will be Kid Avengers. So watch for my sequel, please and thank you!


End file.
